All I Wanna Do
by ImCrazybutyoulikeit
Summary: *Scenes from the Movie, and my own plot*Sarah's cousin moves to town.And with her there comes trouble; vamps, were's,falling in love with your cousins boyfriend,who is evil?In the end she has to choose; dark side or light side.Family or love?I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Kaitlin Pierce. But people either call me Kaitlin, or Kait.

I look like i'm 17. Secret is.. I'm not. And a girl _never_ tells her age.

I was born in Chicago, but moved with my family to Boston, but that was a _loooong_ time ago. Since then i've lived with my friend in L.A. But since i had a little accident, we have to move to Whitechapel. Like _where the fuck is that_?

My favorite season is Summer, i have alot of friends , infact i have 28 close friends. Then i have normal friends, and distant friends. Maaaany people.  
>I have my parents, a sister and a brother. My mom's name is Suzy, my dad's is Fenrir, and my brother and sister's names is Carolyn and Spencer. I have to go to High School with my cousin Sarah.<p>

My favorite TV show is Vampire Diaries. I hate the movie Dusk, as well as the books. I dont have a favorite book, but i like to read. I dont understand why people call Justin Bieber a fag, just because he have a girly voice. And my favorite bands are: _Good Charlotte, Cobra Starship, Cinema Bizarre, D.R.U.G.S, Hey Monday._ Things like that.  
>I like to swim in the night, i love to cook, and take pictures. My nicknames are lame. Most of them is about my height. I'm a little under the medium height.<p>

I am in love with Brendon Urie, Shin from Cinema Bizarre, and Benji Madden, since Joel is kinda taken by Nicole.  
>Oh yeah, and Nicole Richie is one of my idols. The way she has changed from the way she lived before, and to now is amazing. I have so much respect for that girl. When i'm nervouse-which almost never happens-, i bite my right thumb nail. Weird, i know.<br>I have dark brown hair, brown eyes, tan, i have confidence enough to say that i'm thin. And i dont care if you think im a bitch, it will only make my ego bigger than it is.

I think if men had periods, im sure they would brag about who's tampon that's bigger. Honestly, dont you think so as well? I dont really see why we should go to school. I love to dance, my favorite dancer is Silas Holst, from Denmark. He is so cute, but he's gay. People think i'm girly because i wear dresses, and heels, but i'm not. I mean i'm a crossover. Wear dresses and heels at school and work. Plays Grand Tourismo, and Call Of Duty, by night.

I have a yellow porche, and people stares at it... **Alot**. I dont know why. My hobbies are to frighten other people, that judges me of what i wear, or what i look like. I love my popcorn buttered, and i only drink Coca Cola Light, if i drink soda. I hate animal cruelty, so i dont wear fur. And if i wear fur, it's faux. I'm not into all that floral stuff, but sometimes it's okay. My dreams are to become a famous make-up artist/styleist/hairdresser. I simply love to dress people up, and make them walk a fashion show.

And i love to shop. OMG, mental orgasm here! Damn, **fashion=life.** I adore playsuits, and i predict that they are gonna be a hit next year. I love to party, but i suck at dancing, like i can dance the walz, and tango, but if i dance anything else, i look like an idiot. No matter, what other idiots there's near.

I wanna be something more than just a pretty face, i wanna be someone who stand out, in the weird good way, not just because i got a pretty face. I wanna be someone who small children will point at, and say"I wanna be just like her!". I wanna make a difference, but there's not much to do, when you have you'r hands full, with _homework, boyfriends, parents, annoying siblings, saving other peoples ass's._ And most of all keeping check on my friends.

And you wonder why, "_i have to keep my friends in check_"? Well, i am their leader...

**And i'm a vampire.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah Pov

_Oh my god._ Oh my god. **OH MY GOD!**

"Everybody, **shut the fuck up**!", i screamed, and the cafateria fell into silence.

"Now, my cousin is coming, and she is really cool, and sweet, but piss her off she's a bitc-", i was cut of by a door slamming open.

"Aww, thanks little birdie", my cousin cooed, smiling like a lion that was toturing it's pray.

"Oh my god, Kat i'm really sorry", i stood from my seat beside Erica.

"I'll let it slide.. Now just don't tell my mom, that i skipped school the first day, you know i have buisness to attend to", the smirk on Kat's face slid of again.

"They won't let it go?", i raised my eyebrows surprised.

"Nope, and now i _have to_ go save, John, Betty, and the rest's ass's", Cat fake sighed, and held out her hand towards me. I hadnt realized that she had moved forward.

"What?", i looked warily at her hand, then noticed everybody was still, and dead silent.

"You'r car, i need it. It's black, and mine is yellow.. Do you really think i will be scary if i come with a_ yellow_ car. Black is more my thing", she held out her own keys.

"Okay, point taken", i nodded, and we swtiched keys.

"Bye!", i yelled, when she was out of sight.

"That was you'r cousin?", Erica whisper-yelled, cluthing her Dusk bag to her chest.

"Yes, and i can't hang out this weekend... I have buisness to attent to as well... Sorry", i was truly sorry, i have burned Erica off, so many times this week, and kept forgiving me. I can't ask for a better friend.

"Oh.. It's cool, i have to babysit anyway", Erica shrugged like she didnt care, but i knew she did.

"I will make it up to you... Next week.. Wensday... Movie?", i grinned hopefully.

"Yes, now if i had to buy a dress... What color should it be?", that shocked the living dead out of me..

"Umm... Black, with red details..Why are you asking?".

"No reason".

The bell rang. _Thank you bell for saving me awkward silence!_

"Hey babe", **i hate you bell.**

"What Jesse?", that is my boyfriend Jesse. Super hot, check. Sweet,...Half check. Asshole, check.

"Can you'r cousin come to my party?", Jesse smiled at me, and i melted.

"Um.. Sure".

"See ya babe", he kissed me softly on the lips, and followed his group out of the cafateria.

**Kaitlin Pov**

"This is the last time i save you'r asses. Okay? Now by the dawn of tommorow, i want you out of this town, or you will be destoryed. **Now move it!**", i yelled, at the frightned people, who ran away as fast as their leg could take them. Stupid dwarfs, can't keep their temper in check.

I was in a forest two miles away from Whitechapel, where some dwarfs had gotten into a fight, with some forest nymphs. Now i had to go talk to their queen, and save the dwarfs asses. Now here comes the worst part, two of my of my own people-John, and Betty-, had helped the dwarfs. So now i had to make a deal with the queen, that the dwarfs, and John and Betty, wont come into this forest again without permission.

"Kaitlin?", one of my people ran through the forest, looking for me. It was Everlyn; blond hair, curls, tan, ice blue eyes, kinda ditzy, but can be really evil.

"Yes?".

"Somebody attacked us, Mary is hurt", i ran as fast as i could, to the parkinglot just outside the forest, where all our cars were. Mary was lying in the middel of the parking lot, bledding heavily from her stomach.

"**Move**!", i screamed, and everyone moved aside, 9 of them crounching ready for another attack.

I dropped to my knees, and pulled Mary's shirt up, to see the wound.

"Bullet, or hand weapons?", i couldnt take my eyes away from the hole.

"Bullet, silver mixed with witchblood. It's confusing her hearing sense", our healer/nurse Susan held a hand over her heart. Susan had long light brown hair, brown eyes, slight tan.

"She can survieve, just get the bullet out", Erin, our mastermind stood with her clip board calculating if Mary could survive. Erin had shoulder lenght platnium blond hair, blue eyes, and had a natruel tan.

"A tweezer", i held out my hand, and Shirly, one of the more evil ones, gave me it.

Without saying anything i plunged the tweezer into the hole, searching for the bullet, ignoring Mary's screaming, and her boyfriend Joseph's attemps to silence her.

"Found it!", i yelled suddenly, i got a hold of it, and pulled it out. Quickly, the skin healed, and everybody let out a sigh of relief. It actually made a lot of noice, consedering 27 people sighed.

"_Mary_!", Julia, a girl on 5 years, brown hair, brown eyes, flung herself into Mary's arms.

"Julia! What's wrong?", Jean, the mother figure walked over, and patted Julia on the back, when she began to sob.

"I thought we had lost Mary", Julia, was really sensetive. After all, she is only 5 years old.

"Aww", we all choursed, smiling.

"Kaitlin, meeting with forest numph queen", Hazel reminded me. Hazel was our personal watch and reminder.

"Oh yeah.. Betty, John, you'r coming with me. Others go home.. Okay?", i glared at Betty and John.

"And Mary! Go home, lie in bed. Do not go out until we come back. James, Charles, Jose, Joshua, Henry and Samuel guard the house", i turned and walked into the forest again, with John and Betty following me closely.

"Kaitlin, we are so sorry, for what we did.. The dwarfs talked us into it!", John stood in front of me, so i couldnt go any further.

"Tell, that to the queen. Then maybe you can get here once in a while", i stared into his eyes's to see if he told the truth... He did. Those dwarfs are getting more sneaky by the minute. I will get revenge!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaitlin Pov**

"Your not avoiding me are you?", i heard a male voice.

"Oh she's avoiding alot of people", a female voice said causally.

"Come on! What are you afried of?", the male voice again. Damn that voice is sexy.

"It's just, i need some more time", **SARAH**? What the hell? I'm seeing this!

"_Tik_ _tok_. Time is over", the male again. And alot of blabbing.

"The rest of you, go ahead. Me and Sarah need to talk", who was he? Now im getting angry. C'mon Sarah, tell him off!

I arrived just to see, a dark haired guy throw Sarah across the sky. I mean really throwing over the forest, and i could hear her land in.. _a bush?_

"Who do you think you are?", i snerred, and stepped down from the tree, i was sitting on.

The guy turned around, and pulled his lips back-damn those lips-, to reveal fangs. Short, pointy. But they cant compete with mine.

I let my fangs drop, and pulled my lips back, and hissed. The guy's eyes widened, and took a step back.

"Answer me!", i yelled, and took two steps towards him. It's lucky, that he couldnt see my eyes; sunglasses.

**Damn,** i was actually just on my way home, from talking to the queen, and sleep the night off, but this is much better!

"I'm Jesse. And you?", he demanded. Brat, much?

"Someone you wouldnt want on your bad side.. Now tell me, where do you know the girl from?", i appered behind him, whispering in his ear.

"She's my girlfriend. Why do you wanna know?", he span around, and snerred at me.

"No reason. Why do you think that i wanna know?", i took a step closer, and flashed my fangs.

"You totally want me", he took the last step, that maked out chest touch, and flashed his fangs aswell.

Oh god. Those fangs. And those lips. That's when i really looked at him; beautiful lips, slight tan skin, chocolate brown eyes, dark brown hair.

He was unnatrually hot. Our eyes locked. And then it happened. I'm not sure, who moved first, but our lips crashed against each other, and my eyes closed.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and curled my fingers in his hair. It was so soft! I felt one of his hands, in my hair, and the other on my waist.

After 5 minutes, we broke away. For what reason, i dont know, it's not like we need to breathe.

"What's your name?", he whispered, and touched my lips.

"Kait", i didnt want to tell him my whole name. What if i see him again, which i most likely will, since he's Sarah's boyfriend, and he goes to her school.

Oh god. He's Sarah's boyfriend.

"Oh god", i whispered, and took a step back.

"What's wrong?", he frowned.

"Y-you'r Sarah's _**boyfriend**_! This is wrong!", i ran to the woods, not looking back.

**Jesse Pov.**

She's gone. **And i think i love her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaitlins Vampires**

Bold=Meaner Italic=Nicer One's

Females:

**Kaitlin**(Victoria Justice)  
><strong>Betty<strong>(Anna Maria Perez de Tangle)  
><strong>Mary<strong>(Aundrea Fimbres)  
><em>Susan<em>(Claudia Rex)  
><strong>Shirly<strong>(Leighton Meester)  
><em>Janet<em>(Ally McBeal)  
><em>Jean<em>(Katy Perry)  
><strong>Everlyn<strong>(Lisa Lents)  
><strong>Julia<strong>(Genevieve Hannelius)  
><strong>Dawn<strong>(Lynn Collins)  
><em>Anita<em>(Kat Deluna)  
><em>Hazel<em>(Vanessa Hudgens)  
><em>Debbie<em>(Debbie Ryan)  
><strong>Erin<strong>(Erin Kaplan)

Males:

**John**(Rune RK)  
><em>James<em>(Rick Malambri)  
><strong>Charles<strong>(Chase Crawford)  
><strong>Joseph<strong>(Daniel"Cloud"Compos

_Paul_(Gerard Way-white hair)  
><em>Mark<em>(Mario Maurer)  
><strong>Ronald<strong>(Robert Hoffman)  
><strong>Jose<strong>(Enrique Iglesias)  
><em>Scott<em>(Logan Henderson)  
><em>Andrew<em>(Joey Moe)

** Joshua**(Cameron Gigandet)  
><em>Jerry<em>(Alexander Ludvig)  
><em>Henry<em>(Ian Somerhalder)  
><em>Keith<em>(Harry Shun Jr)  
><strong>Samuel<strong>(Steve Talley)

**Kaitlin Pov**

I cant believe i did that! I mean sure he was hot, and those eyes just lured me in, but he is still Sarah's boyfriend! Sarah's boyfriend, who she must **really** love, and want to be with!

I bursted through my front door, and was greeted, with 5 people; Mark, Susan, Debbie, Erin, and Jerry.

I didnt do it on purpose!-**Susan**

They are all freakin crazy!.**Mark**

They threw away all my hair products!-**Jerry**

It was all her fault!-**Debbie**

My Fault? It was clearly you, who-"- **Erin**

"Shut up!", i yelled, and they felt silent.

"Now, i had a crabby evening, for **1.** Those two idiots that is coming through the door, right now, is grounded for 4 weeks. **2.** I accidently kissed my cousins boyfriend. **3.** You 5 were all shouting in my face. Now **what's** going on?", i pointed to the long black leather couch, and they all sat down, while i stood in front of it, tapping my foot impaitently.

"_Well_? Are you gonna tell me what you have done? Susan, you'r first!", i sat down in the red velvet chair, infront of the couch.

"Well, i accidently threw your second favorit lamp at James, when we came home", Susan looked longingly at the staircase, that led up to the second floor, where her and James's room were, and where James surely was punching his punching bag.

"Aww, what happened?", i sat further on the edge.

"Well, i was still in shock after what happened with Mary- by the way she wants to see you-, so i walked into the kitchen to get some elves blood, where i see some unknown female vampire practiully raping James, with her hands. And he didnt do anything about it! And then i flipped a shit, and began screaming, and then i accidently killed her. I sat her on fire", Susan smiled sheepisly at the last sentence. Wow, that didnt sound like something James would do.

"Want me to go kick his ass?", i'm not scared of hitting boys, i mean i am 1002 years old, and i am his maker, so it wouldnt be hard.

"No, i just want him to cool off, then i will talk to him. But i will call for you, if he goes out of line", Susan returned her gaze to the stairs, and sighed. That boy is gonna be the death of her.

"Now, Mark, why are they all "_freakin crazy_", i stood up, and took my glasses, from a drawer.

"Well, i totally take James's part in the fight-bro-code-, and by the way, that chick was hot! I mean, who dosnt wanna be raped by a drop dead chick, with big boobs?", Mark looked over to Jerry, who nodded understandingly.

"Okay, that's cleared. Jerry, get some new hair products. And Debbie and Erin, what did you two fight about now", as you can see this wasnt the first time it happened. It all started the day, i turned Debbie, and she outsmarted Erin, only 15 minutes after she woke up. That pissed off Erin, and now they disagree about anything.

"Erin totally came up with the idea, of throwing Jerry's hair products out, and then when he freaks out, she blames me! It's not fair!", Debbie glared at Erin, who glared back.

"Oh give it up you hippie! You came up with the idea, and it was all you'r fault that he freaked out!", i rolled my eyes, and left the room, leaving them to yell each other's heads off, with Mark and Jerry staring at them amused.

"Kaitlin?", Mary's voice filled the mansion, and i ran up the stairs, and into Mary and Joseph's room. They were married, it was so cute! And Jean and Paul got married the same day! I still remember it, like it was yesterday

_*****Flashback***.**_

I sat on the dark wodded benches, in the church, my head turned to face the entrance, where Jean and her father Romeo were walking down the aisle, smiling at everyone, as they came to the two stairs Jean had to walk up, to get to Paul, who were grinning at everyone, who could see him. Jean was only two years old in vampire age, so she could have her family with her to the wedding. I'm lucky, i can have my parents too at my wedding too, since my dad turned me, and my family, so he didnt have to watch us die, or grow old.

"She looks beautiful", Susan whispered beside me, gazing at Jean, then at James, who wouldnt look at her; they had a fight again, about what i dont know. I just know Susan is so sad.

"I do", i heard Jean say, and my head spun to see, Jean and Paul kiss.

"Dang it! I missed the first "I do", i pouted, to Henry, who chuckled.

"And we have a second wedding now", then the music started again, and everybody turned again, to see Mary walking alone down the aisle; Mary's parents were long dead by the time of then; she was about 120, with her normal human age,she was 218.

"Aww Mary. My little baby", i whispered, and wiped a fake tear away, to sign i was kidding.

"Hey, can you help me win that chick over there over?", Henry nodded over to a dark haired woman. We were currently in 1999, so she looked quite good, for her generation. Maybe, i should turn her?

"Cant do it yourself anymore?", then i heard the "I do", again.

"Dang it, to hell! You keep distracting me!", i hissed to Henry, who were smiling smugly, at the dark haired woman, who were transfixed in his gaze.

Oh god, we have a dreamer here.

"Can you turn her for me? Her blood smells too good for me, to do it myself", Henry was staring to fidge.

"Hey! Calm down boy. Breath slowly, but secure. Calm down. I would most likely turn her anyway, she looks good. She could make a good fighter?", we were only 18 vampires, in our clan, and with her... A family member more, plus a fighter. Of course, she have to train to become a good fighter. I walked out of the church, with Henry, Betty, Jose, Susan, Hazel, James, Shirly, Julia, Erin, Mark, Anita and Charles following me.

"And you take the duty, of _training, hunting and teaching_. **Everything**, with this one. Okay? I had enough with newborns, i mean it almost took most of my strengt to tame you", i grinned, at him, and walked towards the dark haired woman.

"Hello, my name is Kaitlin", i shook her hand, and smiled at her.

"Hi, i'm Dawn", the dark haired woman smiled back at me.

**_***Flashback Over***._**

"Yes, darling? _**GET BACK IN THAT BED**_!", i yelled; Mary flew back to the bed, and peeked over the covers.

"Can you get me some blood? Joseph, is too much of a whimp, to leave me, to get some blood", Mary glared, at the bathroom door. I was guessing Joseph were in the shower.

"Sure, what type?".

"Blond hair, blue eyes, A Postive", Mary's voice cracked. Holy hell! Hadnt Joseph given her anything, a blood bag or something?

"Oh, i know, who to pick", i had seen Sarah's nerdy friend, she fit the describten just fine.

In that moment, my phone beeped, showing i had a message.

"**Hey, get to this adress ASAP! I need you'r help! XX Sarah... BTW, it's a party!"**, then the address blah blah.

"_I will get there pronto! C YA_", i texted back. Hey! Maybe, if Sarah were there, maybe nerdy blondie would be there too!

"I will get your blood, but i have to help Sarah. And if you get anymore thirsty feed on Kaileigh! Just not too much!", i was already down the stairs, and out of the door, dressed for a party. Kaileigh were a human who though Henry loved her, even though he was with Dawn. Stupid human, but we keep her around, in case of emercency's.

"Debbie, Shirly, Dawn! In the car **now**! Henry, Ronald, take the motorbikes, and follow me! We are going to a party!", i got in the front seat, and the girls zoomed into the car, and the boy's bike lights started, as i was out of the driveway, and racing down the streets. Soon we were at a fine mansion, but quite small in comparison to mine.

I walked into the house, music blaring, and soon my eye catched the nerdy blondie's.

"Come with me!", i whispered in her thoughts, and in her trance she followed.

When we were in private, i grabbed her neck, and cut her throat with my nails, and held a vial of glass, under the cut, so the blood flowed into it. I licked the cut, and soon it healed.

"You wont remember this at all", i looked into her eyes, and she repated my words, and i let her out of the room. I looked at the crimson liqud in the vial. I grinned; like driving a sleeping cop over. Easy, and they never find out!

I walked out of the room, and into the kitchen, where a small crowd had gathered.

"-fledglings first", that voice. That sexy voice. Jesse! What the fuck is he doing he-. He's with Sarah, he would most likely be with her. Damn im **stupid!**

I caught Sarah's eye, and pointed to the roof, and signaled to my vampires, that we had to distract the people, so Sarah, and those 3 boys could get away.

I walked around, my high heels making sounds, in the silence. Debbie were sitting on the kitchen table, clicking her tounge.  
>Shirly was leaning on a wall, that viewed to the pool, looking at her nails.<br>Dawn was walking on the woodend bars, in the ceiling.  
>Henry stood infront of one door, and Ronald at another, and i just stood looking at a picture; it was of a man, a woman, and a kid. It was old, most likely from 1200. It must be Jesse, and his parents. So his family mean something to him huh? That's so cute!<p>

"Hello again Jesse. Oh, i am so rude! Debbie, Shirly, Dawn, Henry, Ronald _this_ is Jesse. Jesse, this is Debbie, Shirly, Dawn,Henry and Ronald", i made gestures towards the different vampires, who stared at each other. Well my people were staring at Jesse, who was staring at me. Did i mention i was wearing the same sunglasses, as when me and Jesse kissed. And he didnt know who i was without them. Yes! I wont get exposed, as the girl who made out with her cousins boyfriend! _**YAY!**_

"_K-k-kait_? It's not as you think! This is just a little play, that looks like a movie", Jesse? _**Really**_? The movie trick? It's like 100 years old!

"Did you remember that i was a vampire, when i made you wet you'r pants. I know what you are little boy, and im not scared", no what i'm scared of, is that monster that wants me to marry him, and force me to have his kids. His name? Benjamin. Simple name, evil body and soul! I swear that man, is the child of the devil himself.

"**_Wait_**, you know him?".


End file.
